A Slytherin's Thoughts
by NERC
Summary: What did Draco think in between the time he met Harry and just before school started? What dose an eleven year old pure blood like him have to do over the summer?


I walked into Madam Malkin's to get my Hogwarts robes. I was waiting for my robes when another boy walked in, obviously nervous. Maybe I'd befriend him.

"Hullo" I said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." He replies.

"My father is next door buying books and my mother is up the street looking at wands." I rambled. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one. Then I'll smuggle it in somehow." I said speaking my mind. "Have you got your own broom?" I ask

"No" He says.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No"

Who doesn't play Quidditch?!

"I do, father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. And I must say I agree, do you know what house you're going to be in yet"

"No"

Does he say anything else?

"Well," I continued. "No one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been."

If he only knew, I didn't want to be in Slytherin. But father will kill me I end up anywhere else. I continued to keep up my facade by saying, "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" he says

I saw a man outside and said, "I say look at that man"

"That's Hagrid" He told me.

I told him he was a slave of some sort.

He told me that he was the game keeper.

I asked him if his parents were magical.

He told me they were.

I asked him why he hadn't come with them.

"They're dead." he replied.

I muttered on apology but I knew it did not sound very sincere.

"What it's your last name?" I questioned.

But before he could answer Madame Malkin came back with his robes.

He paid for them and laughed.

I dreaded going to Hogwarts. Even if my behavior suggested otherwise. Because I knew once I had gone to Hogwarts need that none of my friends would actually be friends they would be children of people will respect and my father. I was excited a little of course but sometimes I hated having to act like my father. When I got home buyers and minded of the balls next week-yes all week-and given a book to re-read about manners. Sometimes I wish I was half blood (and no fancy balls.) But never a monocle born-not because of blood but because you would never be able to get a good job. The rest of the week was spent making sure I knew how to dance, but I know all the proper greens for different making our class people and memorizing who was which rank or class. Needless to say it was a very long remaining five days.

I wake up to my alarm clock. It's Monday, the first summer ball is tonight. Oh, how I hate dancing.

"Draco." Comes my mother's voice from downstairs.

"Coming mother." I respond.

I quickly dress and go downstairs. The whole morning my mother quizes me on all I had learned the previous week. I got all of the answers correct.

We were hosting the first ball. So I waited at the doors my mother. She was welcoming everyone and I was waiting for Daphne green grass my date for today I didn't love her but I did what my father told me to do. I see that coming up the drive and I can hardly speak to that's amazing. I walked down the stairs to greet her.

"Daphne." I acknowledge, bowing my head slightly.

"Draco." She says back. You look amazing. I complemented. I offered for my arm. She took it and IE escorted her in. We waited for a new song for joining in. After about five dances she asked me if I was thirsty. I took the hint and let her over to the refreshments table. We both grab drinks and walked over to the sum table and talked about random things. At the end of the night I thank her for her time and led her to her parents, who took her home.

The next night was the same except I went with Pansy Parkinson. A third night I went with Daphne's little sister Astoria. And I'd gotten this odd feeling when she grabbed my arm. By the sixth night the balls had been hosted at Malfoy Manor, Nott Manor, Zambini Manor, Parkinson Manor and Greengrass Manor. And I had gone with Daphne, Pansy, Astoria, Millicent, and Blaise Zambini's little sister-Rose. Tonight I was going was Katrina Pansy's little sister and we're going to Bulstrode Manor. The next night was the last ball. (Finally!) It was at Macnaire Manor. And I'd be going with Laura Nott-who was one year younger than me. The night passed without incident. Until Laura triped and hit the end of the refreshment table and it flipped over. There were drinks spilled all over the floor. Her mother came over and told that she was taking Laura to the washroom to clean up. But we all knew that as soon as they're all that hearing range that Laura's mother would immediately start yelling at her. I felt bad. But my mother gestured me over to the seats wait for her to come back. She never did.

Yesterday nothing happened today was my mother's birthday it was rather dull. She invited over everyone pretty. And talked about stuff that made no sense. Then father came storming in complaining loudly about the ministry. Mother looked up frowning but said nothing at the time. Father is still getting yelled at for that now that all our guests are gone. Tomorrow I'm going flying with the boys. And I'm nervous about Hogwarts. I can't decide to be Malfoy or to be myself. By the end of the week I was a nervous wreck, in one week I was going be in Hogwarts and I can't help but think about that boy and I three weeks ago who is he?


End file.
